One Bad Wish
by Electricgirl101
Summary: Everything was normal and peaceful on Earth since the defeat of Buu. But after an accidental wish is granted, all of that peace suddenly disappears. Now the Z-fighters must fight not only for the fate of their planet, but for the fate of the entire universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Electricgirl101, and this is my very first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction. DBZ is much different from the previous shows I used to write about, so I'm sorry if this first chapter isn't very good. I promise I'll get better over time.**

**This story takes place after the Buu saga, and before Battle of Gods. I own nothing. Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Sweat poured down Goku's face, as he lifted himself into the air, and swung his leg at Vegeta, who just managed to block it.

Because the gravity in the chamber now at 700x the gravity of Earth, Goku lost his balance and fell to the floor, giving Vegeta the opportunity he was looking for. He powered up a energy blast in his palm, and chugged it at his opponent.

Before Goku could react, the blast hit him in the chest, sending him across the room. Goku tried planting himself down, but instead managed to crash into the gravity controls in the center of the room, leaving a huge dent in the process, which then caused the gravity to turn off.

Both saiyans powered down and collapsed, breathing hard.

"Wow, Vegeta, you really have improved since last time we trained together. I barely managed to hang on!" Goku said with a smile in his cheery voice.

Vegeta just scowled back at him. "Don't even bother trying to act impressed, Kakarot. We both know you were holding back the whole time. Hell, you didn't even go super saiyan three at all!"

Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

Just than the door of the gravity room swung open, and Bulma ran in.

"Guys! You won't believe this! I was watching the news and- WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" She yelled once she saw the multiple cracks in the wall, and the busted controls.

"Yeah, sorry about that Bulma." Goku said. "I'll help you fix it if you want!"

Bulma groaned. "Just go forget. Come inside! There's a story on the news!"

Goku and Vegeta grabbed their towels and followed Bulma into the Brief's home. The three entered the living room where they saw the TV on and eight year old Trunks and seven year old Goten sitting on the floor, with their eyes glued to the screen.

"What's going on?" Goku asked.

_"Breaking News! Just minutes ago a horrible earthquake struck East City, lasting for several minutes! As you can see from these images! Nearly every building in the area came crumbling down! Millions were killed, whipping out nearly the city's entire population! So far, survivors have been found, but have not yet been named."_

"This is awful!" Goten exclaimed.

"They must be so devastated." Trunks said.

"All those people!" Goku exclaimed, clutching his towel around his neck. "There has to be something we can do!"

"That's why I called you guys in here." Bulma exclaimed. "I saw this and I was thinking we could help these people."

"How?" Vegeta asked.

"We can wish back all the people killed in the earthquake with the dragon balls!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

"Oh yeah! I didn't even think of that!" Goku exclaimed. Trunks and Goten's faces immediately lit up.

"Yup!" Bulma said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the dragon ball radar. "And I just finished remodelling the radar, so we should be able to find them without a problem!"

"Alright!" Goku exclaimed while taking the device from Bulma's hand. "This is great! Hey Vegeta, are you in the mood for a little hunting?"

Vegeta just grinned, and chuckled.

"Oh! Oh! Dad, can we come too? Pleeeeaaassseee?" Goten exclaimed jumping up from the floor with Trunks next to him.

"Yeah!" Trunks exclaimed. "We can be a big help! We're real quick at finding the balls!"

"I don't see why not." Goku said.

"Oh! And can Gohan come too?" Goten exclaimed.

"Yeah sure! I'll call him!" Goku said. "Hey! I have an idea! We haven't all spent time together since we defeated kid Buu. I'll call the rest of the Z-fighters! It will be just like old times again!"

"Yeah!" Goten and Trunks yelled and jumped in the air.

_"Yeah…" _Vegeta thought, grumbling a little bit.

* * *

**_Two days later…_**

Goku placed the final dragon ball on the ground next to the other six. In the group surrounding him included Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten. Gohan did help them find the balls, but he wants to spend today with his girlfriend, Videl. Bulma also is busy making a new product with her father, so can't be with them to make the wish. Tien and Chiaotzu are busy training, and Yamcha is spending time with a new girl he's been seeing.

"Wow, after only two days we got all the balls." Krillin said. "Bulma really did a great job with the radar."

"Yeah." Goku agreed. "To bad not everyone is here though. I know that Gohan would have-"

"Enough with the small talk. Are we doing this or not?" Piccolo exclaimed.

Goku chuckled. "Ok, Piccolo."

He stepped in front of the seven orbs as they began to glow brightly in the afternoon light.

"ARISE SHENRON! WE HAVE A WISH FOR YOU TO GRANT!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs.

The bright sky soon became pitch black as dark clouds surrounded the sun and the dragon balls grew brighter. Lighting struck through the heavens, lighting up the sky. A loud hum roared across the land, which caused Trunks and Goten to jump, right before a blinding light shot up into the air from the balls.

Soon, that bright light formed into the large dragon know as Shenron. It roared as it flew through the air in circles, and then finally silenced, and faced the group.

_"You have awaken me from my slumber. I shall grant any two wishes within my power. What are they?"_

Goku turned his head towards Vegeta, who gave him a nod of approval. Goku then nodded back, turned back to the dragon, and yelled:

"Shenron! Recently there has been a terrible earthquake in East City that killed many innocent people! Can you restore the lives killed in this earthquake?"

_"It shall be done…"_

Shenron's eyes then glowed bright red for a few short seconds.

"It has been done. What will be your second wish?"

"Alright!" Krillin exclaimed.

Trunks and Goten cheered and jumped around happily in a similar fashion to Goku and Krillin. Vegeta and Piccolo just stood there silently.

While in his state of joy, Goku accidentally banged into Vegeta, who was standing like a statue, and nearly knocked him over.

"Oh sorry Vegeta. My bad." Goku said bashfully.

When Vegeta regained his balance, his eyes widened as he noticed a very large crack in his armor.

"Kakarot this was brand new!" He yelled angery.

"Oh wow, sorry." Goku said, apologetically.

Vegeta groaned. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Goku exclaimed.

"Stop arguing you two." Piccolo said.

But the two saiyans just ignored him.

"It was an accident! I said I was sorry!" Goku exclaimed.

"Well could you at least watch what you're doing, and not being the moron that you are for five minutes!" Vegeta yelled.

"Guys! Calm down!" Krillin yelled.

Once again, they ignored him.

"Okay look, I know I'm not that smart, but that's not my fault." Goku exclaimed.

"Obviously. Nobody is born with a brain that small. In fact, I'm sure if you didn't hit your head, you wouldn't be sure buffoon!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh so what are you saying? That you wished I never hit my head when I was a baby?"

"No, I-"

_"It shall be done…"_

* * *

**Okay, look, I know that this chapter was kind of corny, but I promise that it will get better from here. And just remember, this is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction.**

**I'll be updating this story regularly, but it will take a while to finish this story as a whole, and a lot of work into each chapter. So I won't be able to update or continue this story unless I have enough support from you guys.**

**So please leave a review of what you thought, and if you think I should continue the story.**

**Thank you guys for reading this far, thank you for giving this chapter a chance, and I really hope to see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back.**

**I'm very thankful for the reviews you guys left from the previous chapter, asking me to continue. It means a lot, since this is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction. Like I said earlier, I'll learn to get better as I continue, but I can't do that without you guys.**

**The following is a not-profit fan-based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Oh so what are you saying? That you wished I never hit my head when I was a baby?"

"No, I-"

_"It shall be done…"_

The second the words left the dragon's mouth,everyone's eyes nearly popped right out of their skulls.

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"No no no! That doesn't count as our wish!" Goku yelled, shaking his arms back in forth, trying to get Shenron to listen.

To late.

Shenron's eyes glowed a piercing red. And right as they went back to normal, he roared:

_"It has been done. Farewell."_

In a great flash of light, the dragon soared into the air, taking the balls with him, right before sending them all flying though the air in different directions. The sky then turned back to it's normal shade of blue.

"He- He's gone." Piccolo stuttered. "And that means…

All the Z-fighters currently in the area slowly turned their heads towards Goku, who currently was looking down at his hands, as if he were examining himself. He seemed confused.

"Mr. Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said, his voice filled with concern. "How do you feel?"

"Hmmm." Goku said, right before he put his hands back down to his sides. "To be honest, I don't feel any different. Hey! Maybe the wish just didn't work- AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Goku let out an ear piercing scream, and grabbed the sides of his head, with he eyes shut tight. He even crouched over, showing he was in great pain.

"Oh no!" Krillin yelled.

"It's happening!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Goten yelled, very scared.

"IT- IT HURTS!" Goku yelled, falling to his knees. " IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONE'S TRYING TO EAT ME ALIVE FROM THE INSIDE OF MY HEAD!"

Vegeta quickly ran over to Goku's side.

"Kakarot! Listen to me!" He yelled into Goku's ear. "You have to try to fight it! You can't let it take over you!"

As Vegeta said this, the ground beneath them began to shake. Small rocks began to lift off the ground.

"I'M TRYING!" Goku yelled.

Goku powered up into a super saiyan, trying to use as much strength as possible. A bright yellow aura grew around his body.

Lighting returned. But this time, not in the sky, but in Goku's glowing aura. It surrounded him, as if trying to imprison him in his own body. The large bolts grew and flashed in every other direction.

Suddenly, Goku's body was being lifted into the air, as the glowing golden light and bolts surrounded him entirely. Goku's screams only got louder. All his friends could do was watch in horror, as the ground shook below them.

Just than, Goku's eyes shot open, and he let out one more ear piercing. Suddenly, a blinding light shot out of him, causing wind to blow out in every direction. The gang held onto any trees or rocks that could keep them from being blown into the wind.

"GOKU!" Krillin yelled, while clinging onto the branch of a tree.

"DADDY!" Goten yelled over the wind, while holding onto Trunks' hand, while Trunks used his other hand to hold onto a nearby rock.

Piccolo and Vegeta held their arms over their heads, shielding themselves from the sharp wind piercing at them.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Vegeta thought. "If only I didn't start an argument with him, than this wouldn't be happening!"

Then, just as quickly as it started, it ended. The wind settled down, the trees and rocks were all firmly on the ground, and it was absolutely silent.

Well, not for long at least.

As the gang got back on their feet, a loud chuckle broke the silence. They all lifted their heads and turned towards the sound of the laughter.

There they saw Goku, down on one knee, with his fist on the ground, and his head bowed down, still in his super saiyan form.

With another chuckle, Goku slowly lifted his head up and faced the group.

Vegeta couldn't help but notice the look in Goku's eye. Yes, it was the same blue-green shade that it normally is when in the super saiyan state. But it was different. Normally when Vegeta looked in Goku's eyes, he saw goofiness, cheerfulness, and all of Goku's bubbly and kind personality.

But now, that was all gone. All of that goofy sense of humor, and kind hearted traits were gone. Now when he looked into Goku's eyes, he saw just one thing… pure evil.

This is not the same man that Goku once was…

* * *

"OH NO!" King Kai yelled, as he stumbled backwards.

The North Kai was taken back by what had just accurred back on planet Earth. He was minding is one business on his small little planet with his two acquaintances, when he sensed a disturbance. It didn't take long for him to use his antennas and see the wish that was made.

"This is bad. This is really really bad!" He said to himself as Bubbles and Gregory ran around in the grass behind him.

"Because of that wish, the effects from that day of Goku's childhood have vanished. He now once again has the mindset that he had when he first landed on Earth! And unless I'm mistaken, his memories of his previous life have been completely untouched! Which means that he knows everything about the saiyans, the Z-fighters, and the dragon balls!

"And the worst part is, if Goku does plan something terrible for the people of Earth, than nobody will be able to stop him, because Goku is the strongest, most powerful warrior in the universe. And though Vegeta is the second strongest, he is still nowhere close to Goku's full power! No one can stop him!"

King Kai let out a deep sigh.

_"Oh Goku… how could this have happened to you?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back.**

**Before I start this next chapter, there are two things I'd like to say.**

**The first thing is that I'm really happy with the support you've given me so far, and I would love it if you stuck around for the rest of the story.**

**The second thing is, I know I screwed up. The way the wish was said made it sound like the whole time period would change since Goku never hit his head. When I was writing my second chapter, I noticed this, and I was so mad and frustrated with myself. I tried to change the wording of it, but I couldn't come up with anything that made much sense. I'm really sorry for this, and I promise that a mistake like this won't be made again in the future when I'm writing this story.**

**Now that that's out of the way, here's chapter three! Hope you guys enjoy and leave a review!**

**The following is a non-profit fan-based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Dende stood on the edge of the lookout, staring down on the world below him. As Mr. Popo passed by, about to water some more flowers, he noticed something wrong with Dende. He seemed to be very tense and nervous about something.

"Dende, is everything all right?" Mr. Popo asked.

Without turning around, Dende answered:

"I'm afraid not Mr. Popo."

"What do you mean? Has something happened down on Earth?"

"Yes. Something horrible has happened. Goku… he…" Dende clutched his staff tighter. "He's changed. I sense his energy has dramatically turned into something horrible."

"Goku? What could of happened to a person like him to turn him like that?" Mr. Popo asked, now nervous.

"I'm not sure." Dende said. "I haven't sensed an energy this negative and evil since the battle with Kid Buu."

He turned to Mr. Popo.

"And unless something is done, not only is the Earth in danger, but the entire universe is now in jeopardy."

* * *

The silence filled the land surrounding them. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the bright aura flowing around Goku. Goku was looking at the ground and had a puzzled but concentrated look on his face, as if he was thinking hard, or trying to remember something. All of the Z-fighters remained completely shocked and at a lost of words. It seemed as if the entire planet was holding it's breath, until Goten broke the silence.

"Daddy!" He yelled. "Are you okay?" He immediately dashed away from the group and ran towards his father.

"Goten!" Piccolo yelled. "Stop! He changed! He's not like your father anymore!"

Goten began to turn his head, just when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. It didn't take him and the rest of the group to notice what just happened.

Goten looked down and saw his father's fist placed firmly in his gut. His shock that his father would hurt him in such a way was blocked by the amount of pain rushing through his body. As Goku slowly pulled his first out of his son's stomach, Goten fell down to his knees, and clutched his stomach as he yelled out in great pain.

"Goten!" Krillin yelled. He quickly ran over to see if the boy was okay.

But before he could say another word, and large hand grabbed his black hair, and lifted him up. As much as it hurt, Krillin held back any screams, since now he was lifted up to eye level with Goku.

Normally Goku would smile at Krillin, but right now all he was giving him was an emotionless glare.

"Uh… hey Goku! It's me, Krillin! Remember? You're best friend?" Krillin said in a shaky voice.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do." Goku stated, in a dry voice. "And don't call me that horrific name."

"Wait… what?" Krillin said.

Before he could say another word, Goku's fist flew into Krillin's head, causing him to collide into a large rock nearby.

"Krillin!" Piccolo yelled. "Are you okay?"

Krillin only responded with a small groan.

Trunks ran over to his best friend, Goten, who was still in pain, to make sure he was okay.

Vegeta grunted angrily. "What's wrong with you?!" He yelled at the new Goku.

Goku only replied with a smirk and a small chuckle.

Piccolo scowled. "Alright, listen Goku, I'm very well aware of what just happened, and that you're not the same you anymore. But what exactly are you trying to accomplish now?"

Goku turned his head to Piccolo. "Why exactly do you care? It's not like you're going to live long enough to do anything about it."

Piccolo grunted angrily. There is no doubt that Goku has taken a dramatic change. He would never hurt his son the way he did, or threatening to kill his friends. Just by sensing his energy you could tell something was different. Piccolo wasn't entirely sure what Goku was planning, but he wasn't about to sit around and wait for it to happen.

"Oh and by the way," Goku added with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. "don't call me Goku. I was given the name Kakarot, and that's what I'll be known as from now on."

Suddenly, before Piccolo had a chance to blink, Kakarot disappeared, and then quickly reappeared right in front of him and kicked him onto the ground.

Vegeta clutched his fists, before letting out a loud scream. A bright yellow aura surrounded him, as his hair flashed to a bright yellow. He quickly jumped off the ground, and hurled himself towards the other saiyan.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled after his father, standing next to Goten who was now back on his feet.

As Kakarot was about to power up an energy blast on Piccolo, he was kicked in the head from behind, causing him to fly into the ground.

But the small victory didn't last long. Barely a second later, Kakarot was shot out of the ground and into the air. He stopped in the air, and looked down at the gang, while rubbing some dirt off his chin.

"Hmmm, almost forgot about that one." Kakarot said to himself. "But it won't happen again!"

He glared down at Vegeta who was standing on the ground, looking up at him. Kakarot growled, before he cupped his two hands together, and moved them to his side, while getting in a fighting stance. He them yelled across the land:

"KAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEE-"

"HEY YOU!"

Kakarot turned his head towards the direction of the voice. There stood Krillin, standing on top of the rocks that he was buried in just a moment ago.

"I see your memory is still in tact!" Krillin yelled up. "You know how to do the Kamehameha Wave. Well then, do you remember this technique?"

He quickly brought up his hands to the sides of his face and shut his eyes.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

A bright light flashed through the terrain, and right into Kakarot's eyes. He let out a loud scream of pain, and covered his eyes with his hands, shaking his head furiously. His eyes burned for several seconds. After almost a minute, he slowly removed his hands from his head. He looked and saw that all of the Z-fighters were gone. Nowhere to be seen. He couldn't even sense their energy, which meant that they were masking it.

He screamed in frustrating as he clutched his fist.

_"They can't get away from me that easily." He thought. "I'll find them. And I'll show them all the same fate that this planet will soon receive."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know that this update was a bit late, but I am a freshman student now, so I will be busy. Just remember that I always make time for my stories, no matter what. Even if I have to update a year late, I refuse to abandon a story, let alone my fist DBZ fanfiction. But don't worry, I'm not going to update a year late.**

**The following is a non-profit fan-based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The wind blew over the mountain range, many miles away from the previous fight. Krillin clung onto a large rock, close to the large gap between the rocks where his friends were currently hiding. The small warrior looked around the area, trying to find any sign of Kakarot. He was just glad that he managed to get the Z Fighters away when he could, before something even worse could happen.

After a few minutes, Krillin jumped down from his rock and walked back towards his friends, who were all either crouching or sitting on the dirt ground. The all jumped to their feet when they saw him return.

"Well?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I can't see him anywhere." Krillin explained. "But he's most likely still looking for us. As long as we keep our energy down, we should be okay."

"That's great and all, but we can't hide here forever!" Piccolo said.

"Well do you have a better idea in mind?' Krilllin exclaimed. "Besides, we don't even know what he wants now that he's the way he was when he first landed on earth!"

"You mean him trying to kill us back there wasn't a big enough hint for you?" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey! That could have meant anything!" Krillin exclaimed.

"What on Earth could that mean, other than that he wants us dead?" Vegeta yelled.

"I don't know! I'm just trying to be optimistic!" Krillin exclaimed.

""You're being an idiot!" Piccolo added.

"Hey! Just because-"

"HEY!"

The three men all suddenly stopped arguing, and turned their heads towards the sound of Goten's yell. Him and Trunks were standing side by side, both with very scared and confused looks on their faces.

"What are you guys talking about?" Goten yelled. "What happened to my dad? He would never hurt me like that!"

"Yeah!" Trunks added. "You guys know something we don't! So you better spill the beans!"

"Look, guys, we don't have a lot of time on our hands right now." Krillin said. "We'll tell you guys everything later, but for now, just give us some time to think."

The two young boys scowled before walking to the other side of the small cave-like room, and passed the time by playing rock-paper-scissors.

After they were sure the boys were out of ear distance, they turned back towards one another.

"Ok, so if Goku is back to the way he was before he hit his head, that means he's aware about his mission he was given." Krillin said. "So does that means now he wants to go through with it and destroy all of Earth's inhabitants?"

"I think so. That would explain why he attached us earlier." Vegeta agreed.

"No, that doesn't make sense." Piccolo said. "He may have the same mind as he did when he first came to Earth, but he still remembers the life that he had. Remember he was about to blast a kamehame wave? He couldn't have possibly know that technique if it weren't for the knowledge he received as a child."

Vegeta and Krillin were silent for a moment, than nodded, realizing he was right.

"Exactly." Piccolo said, acknowledging their response. "So that means that he knows, or at least should know, that the Saiyan race was destroyed a long time ago, as well as Frieza and his father. With them all gone, there's no reason to continue his mission."

A few seconds of silence passed, until Vegeta spoke up.

"You're right. It doesn't make sense."

"Well than what does he get out of this?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure. But maybe it's a bit more important that we find a way to stop him from destroying us than it is for us to challenge him in a game of twenty questions." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Good point." Krillin chuckled, while rubbing the back of his head.

"And how exactly do we plan on doing that?" Piccolo commented.

The warriors were once again silent for quit a few minutes. After a long pause, a lightbulb appeared over Krillin's head.

"I got it!" He exclaimed with an encouraged smile. "We can't use the dragon balls here for another year, but we can use the Namekian dragon balls to wish that Goku was back to his old self again!"

"Hey! That's not a bad idea, Krillin. I like it!" Piccolo said, with more excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, it's great and all, but there's one small problem. The fastest space ship that Capsule Corporations can offer at the moment takes six days at the least to travel to Namek. There's no way that we can hold him off for that long, let alone hide from him until then."

Krillin's victorious smile slowly sank down to a frown.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even think of that…" He muttered sadly under his breath.

"Well right now we don't have much of a better idea." Piccolo said. "We might have to wait six days for things to get back to normal, but it should be worth it in the end, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Vegeta exclaimed. "Haven't you forgotten? Kakarot can use instant transmission. The second he finds out that one of us is in space on our way to Namek, he'll be there in a flash and ruin the entire mission! It's way to risky!"

"Oh come on!" Krillin yelled, annoyed. "Do you have a better idea? Cause unless you do, we need to find a way to get to Namek!"

The second the words left his mouth, the ground beneath Krillin and the others fighters began to shake. And not a second later, the entire mountain exploded after taking a hit with a powerful energy blast, causing the whole range to collapse to the ground in a pile of rocks and pebbles.

Luckily, they got out of the way just in time. The gang was now floating in the air above were their hiding place once stood. Each had dirt and many cuts on their bodies, but other than that, no injuries.

Each were in complete shock and confusion of what had just happened, especially Goten and Trunks, who just a minute ago, were about to get into a fist fight over Trunks cheating in rock-paper-scissors.

On the ground, with one leg on the floor, and the other propped onto a nearby rock, was none other than Kakarot, no longer a super saiyan, with an amused smirk on his face, his arm extended, and smoke escaping from his palm.

"Nobody here is going to Namek…" He said, in a sinister voice.

Piccolo grunted angrily, clutching his fist, and baring his fangs. Krillin tried his best to not act scared, but the truth was, he was terrified inside. He's faced foes much more powerful than him before, but he never would have guessed that one of them would have to be the man he called his best friend. Needless to say, he was about as scared as the two kids floating behind him.

Vegeta only silently cursed under his breath. How could he have been so foolish as to let his guard down like that? He was so focused on his discussion with Krillin and Piccolo, that he didn't even notice Kakarot's power closing in on them!

He looked Goku in the eyes, yards below him. Though far, he could still get a good look at him, especially his eyes. They had a certain spark in them that he has seen before, just not in Goku's eyes.

It was a spark that showed… desire. A desire to fight anyone who could put your abilities to the test. A desire to end the lives of the weak one, simply for pleasure. Vegeta knew that desire all to well, because for the longest time… it was all that was ever on his mind; all that he ever wanted to now that Son Goku has transformed into Kakarot, it's almost like holding up a mirror that showed him his past.

He could still remember the small details; screaming families, cries of pain, a scouter on his ear, the laughter of his comrades. And the overwhelming pleasure that he felt. Knowing that he enjoyed making innocent lives suffer like that made him want to vomit.

_"Is this it? Is this what I looked like in the eyes of my victims?"_

He clutched his fist at his side.

If this was so, than he knew exactly what Kakorat had on his mind. And he wasn't about to let him do it to his family…

_"I know what I have to do…"_

"Boys! Listen up!" Vegeta yelled over to the floating fighters behind him. They all immediately turned their heads towards the saiyan Prince.

"Listen closely. You all are going to find Bulma, Chichi, and everyone else, and find a place to hide. A place where he can't find you. And I want you stay there, with your energy concealed. Understand?"

All four of them blinked and had confused looks. Even Kakorat looked a bit surprised.

"Wait, what are you planning, Vegeta?" Piccolo said. "You know that there's no way that you can beat him."

"Well I'm not going to stand here and do nothing. I have the best chance a beating him, and I don't want anyone else getting killed. Besides, this is my fault. I'm the one who argued with him, and I'm the one who caused the wish. I'm the one who needs to fix this."

"No way!" Trunks yelled. "We're not going to leave you behind!"

"He's right! We'll fight with you!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Are you all deaf?! I've made my decision! Now leave! All of you! Now!" Vegeta snapped.

All of them were caught off by this, and flinched as he yelled. It was once again, very quite.

After a moment of silence, Piccolo nodded, showing he respected Vegeta's choice. He nodded his head to Krillin to let him know that they had to leave, right before he took off into the air.

Krillin looked back at Vegeta.

"Good luck." He said. "I really hope you know what your doing."

He took off into the air, followed by Goten.

Trunks didn't leave right away. He floated in the air for a few more seconds, looking his father in the eyes, while his own were holding back tears.

"Dad… promise this won't be like last time you said goodbye."

Vegeta almost cringed hearing this. He knew exactly what his son meant. The day he hugged him for the first time; the day he told him how proud he made him; the day he thought he'd never see him again…

He looked Trunks in the eyes, and nodded, as if to say "I promise". Trunks nodded back, right before turning around, and following the others. Vegeta watched him fly away, until he disappeared in the distance.

After he was sure that they were gone, he turned his head towards the man staring up at him. He floated down to the ground, landing about five yards away from his opponent.

Kakarot stood up straight, and let out a small chuckle, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I got to admit Vegeta, I'm surprised. I wouldn't have expected a guy like you to put his life on the line for a bunch a weaklings."

Vegeta chuckled. "Neither did I. I guess you've rubbed off on me a little after all these years."

Kakarot smirked. "Well than, are you ready to die?"

With that, a light flashed, as Kakarot's hair lite up gold. Vegeta decided to mimic his actions, by transforming himself.

"Before this starts, I have one question for you." Vegeta said. "You are very aware that Frieza and the saiyans are all dead. So what exactly are you planning?"

Kakarot at first didn't say a word. Then smiled, and said:

"I guess it's okay if I let you in. It's not like your going to tell anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back. Thanks for reading up to this part. I know that this isn't the best story, but it is my first time writing for the Dragon Ball Z fandom. Thank you to all of those who have been leaving reviews and encouraging me to continue. Your kind words are very appreciated.**

**The following is a non-profit fan-based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

As the wind blew over the horizon, it brought up clouds of sand and dirt with them, that blew right past the two powerful super saiyans, both standing straight up, as their glares dug into the other like daggers.

The one wearing the orange training uniform was the first to speak.

"What you said is true, Vegeta." Kakarot said. "I'm very well aware on what has happened over the years. I know that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta a long time ago. I'm also aware that the bastard also met his end some time ago."

"Than why exactly do you want? You made it clear that you want this planet gone, but why would you want to waste your time doing such a thing?" Vegeta exclaimed.

A small grin grew over Kakarot's face "You see Vegeta, I know more than just the fate of our race. I know that this planet has a device called 'dragon balls'. And I know that that can grant any wish a person can desire. Since you idiots already used them up, I won't be able to use them for myself until a year from now, and frankly, I'm not in any mood to wait that long. But luckily, if I remember correctly, there is another set of dragon balls on Planet Namek, that are mine for the taking."

"Where are you going with this?" Vegeta asked, his eyebrow sliding down.

"Because of the wish you made, I now see what I've been missing for all these years. I remember what I was told when I was just an infant. I know that the saiyans are the most powerful warrior race in the galaxy! And now that Frieza and is family are all finally out of the picture, there is nobody left to contain us."

"What do you mean?"

Kakarot's grin grew bigger. "After I'm done with this planet, I'll be able to travel to planet Namek myself. Once I get there, I'm going to gather all seven of the dragon balls, and I'll use them to wish back all of the saiyans back to life! And with my new knowledge of the super saiyan transformation, we should have no problem at all taking over this universe, and every other one! Imagine… a whole army of super saiyan warriors!" He said as he clutched his fist.

Vegeta scowled in response.

_"Now it all makes sense! No wonder he wants us all dead! It's all part of his little plan!"_

Kakarot then lowered his grin to a straight line across his face. "There's one more thing I want to say." He said. "I didn't originally intended to kill you with the rest of this planet. As the Prince of all saiyans, I'd think you'd be thrilled with the idea of ruling your own planet, as leader of the most unstoppable force in the universe. But from what you showed me earlier today, you didn't seem very interested in what I had to say. But now that you just what exactly you're dealing with now, I'll give you one more shot."

He took one step forward, holding his fist up to his face, with a victorious smile on it. "What do you say Vegeta? Next to me, you're the most powerful warrior there is. If someone were to defy us, they wouldn't stand a chance. I know how much that title means to you. From the day I met you, you showed how it was your dream to once again be on the royal throne, and have every other being bow down to you and your honor. I've noticed that you have softened up throughout the years, but I ask you open your eyes and to make to make the wiser and clearer choice. Well, what do you say?"

For several several seconds, there was silence. The only sounds that could be heard was the gentle wind, and the sound of nearby critters running into their holes in the ground, as if aware of what was going on.

After a while, Vegeta finally let out a small chuckle, and small grin.

"You know, if you asked me this a few years ago, I _might_ have considered it. But unfortunately, much has happened since then."

He stood up straighter to look more presentable. "When I first realized that I'd have to stay on Earth, and possibly live here for the rest of my life, I expected the worst. I thought that this planet would be something that held me back from reaching my true potential as a fighter. And I nearly sucked it up and trained anyways. But one day, things changed. I starting to look at life from a different perspective, and softened up a bit. I began to notice that there was more in life than strength and power. I ever started a family… and I care about them in ways I never thought I'd care about anyone in. And frankly, I don't mind the change at all."

Vegeta looked Kakarot in the eye. "And I have you to thank for that. You're care-free and kind personality rubbed off on me quite a bit. More than I thought, in fact." He smirked. "I don't think I ever really got the chance to thank you for that. So, I'm going to have to turn down your offer."

Kakarot's eyebrows lowered in disapproval.

"Very well. It's your funeral."

He powered up, causing the ground to shake beneath him, as he let out a battle cry. Vegeta did the same, as large boulders surrounding them began to shatter and lift off the ground. The yells of the two warriors echoed through the land, causing the whole planet to shake.

In one split second, they both jumped forward at one another, and let out a great explosion, as their fists collided into each other's.

* * *

King Kai anxiously pasted back and forth while Bubbles and Gregory hung from the tree behind him.

The guardian of the North thought that his head might blow. He knew that Vegeta currently had no chance at winning this fight. Goku has always been one step ahead of the Prince, and up until now, he was fine with that. But if Kakarot goes through with his sinister plans, there will be nobody left to defend the universe! Vegeta might be able to hold him off for a while, but he can't keep this up forever! And if Kakarot pushed his power to super saiyan three…

King Kai shook his head, trying hard not to think about it.

"Oh dear! This is a disaster!" King Kai said to himself. "If only there was a way for the earthlings to get to planet Namek and fix all this! I'd contact the Namekians myself, but unfortunately, there planet isn't in my jurisdiction!"

He let out a deep sigh.

_"Hang in there, Vegeta… you're Earth's only hope…"_

* * *

**Yeah, I know, this chapter was short, and definitely not my best work, and I apologize. I'm really trying to balance my writing, my school work, my home work, volley ball, and clubs, so just remember that I am giving the best I can give at the moment. Some chapters might suck because of timing or because I'm suffering from writer's block, but I guarantee that this will get better as you read on.**

**Thank you to those who read this far, and I'd love it if you guys were to leave a review, telling me what you think, and what you think I should improve on. Until next time, I'm Electricgirl101, and I'm out.**


End file.
